The following background is provided simply as an aid in understanding the disclosed device and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art.
The present device is generally related to a sun visor for a vehicle. Specifically, the device is directed to a removable visor for a vehicle.
Conventional visor assemblies are mounted to the interior of the vehicle with screws. In order to remove a visor of this type, a screw driver or other tool must be used to unscrew the visor from the interior of the vehicle. Depending on the vehicle type, this may take several minutes. In addition, the screws used to mount the visor are generally small and can be easily lost. Time and the risk of losing parts make attaching and detaching the visor an undesirable task. Thus, a system that allows for the easier removal and attachment of a visor is desired.